


Suburbia? Or maybe...

by ExperimentFive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExperimentFive/pseuds/ExperimentFive
Summary: The 1950s. After the War ended, life changed. It's the perfect family. A husband, working a 9 to 5 job in the city. A wife, cleaning the house, taking care of the kids, cooking food, etc. Two children, doing what kids do. Suburban American life has never been so sweet. A white picket fence. A house that looks like every other house in the neighbourhood.With the threat of questioning religions, sexuality, citizenship, nuclear fallout, and suburban life looming of the horizon for this "Perfect" family, what could go wrong?





	1. The Definition of "Suburbia"

Merriam-Webster Dictionary Definition -  
      Suburbia:

  1. The Suburbs of a city
  2. people who live in the suburbs
  3. suburban life



Urban Dictionary -  
      Suburbia:

  1. The residence of Jesus in Green Day's infamously long song, "Jesus of Suburbia."
  2. A great place to raise a White, Protestant, Anglo-Saxon family with an older brother, a younger sister, a dog, and two happily married heterosexual parents.
  3. A terrible place to raise a family that does not fit the description in #2.



                         (by ANAANAANA on urbandictionary)

Dictionary.com -  
      Suburbia:

  1. suburbs collectively
  2. suburbanites collectively
  3. the social or cultural aspects of life in suburbs




	2. A regular day in Suburbia

* * *

    

      The man wakes first. He is lying next to his wife, in their bed. He looks over at her, seeing her shoulder length blonde hair lying on her pillow. He contemplates staying in bed a few more minutes, but he doesn't. He moves 5 seconds after he thinks about staying. He rolls over, noticing that the clock reads 6:45, and thinks that he's right on time. He sits up first. After putting his slippers on, he stands up and walks from the room. As he walks down the hallway, past each child's room and the bathroom, the only thing he thinks about is his coffee and the newspaper. As he puts water on to boil and exits the house via the front door to retrieve that morning's newspaper, he thinks that maybe they should get another dog. He stops for a minute out in the yard, remembering their last dog. It (he) had died just after their daughter (Child number two) was born. He shakes the thought from his head and walk back inside.

 

* * *

 

 

      At 7:02 his wife comes downstairs. She has her robe on. Her hair and make-up haven't been done yet. She sits at the small table in the kitchen with her coffee, which the man had just poured, knowing that his wife always gets up at this time. They sit in silence as they have breakfast and read the paper. At 7:13 his wife goes upstairs to get dressed for the day. She puts on the outfit she planned the night before. She does her hair and her makeup. At 7:30 she gets the children up and makes them breakfast. The man is heading upstairs at the same as the kids are trying to go down. There is a minor in the middle of the staircase.

      In their room, the man puts on his suit, his tie, and his good shoes. He hears his wife downstairs, nagging the children. She says things about how they should get up earlier, how they should be more prepared, and about how the neighbour's kids are always doing things themselves. The man grabs his briefcase right before he exits their room. He can't believe that he almost forgot it. There is another collision, this time in the hallway. The children are heading to their rooms to get dressed for school and the man is trying to head to the stairs down. The man makes his way down the stairs and finds his wife in the kitchen, making their children lunches for school. The man says something about how they were old enough to make food themselves as he gives his wife a kiss and grabs his keys. He goes to the driveway and gets in his car. He backs out of the driveway. Calling something to their neighbours on the left (with the kids that were always prepared) and waves the elderly couple that lives across from them.

 

      It takes half an hour to get to work, where he works in an office. He deals with people. People call. He answers. The man thinks that he's kind of like a secretary, except for the fact that he's a man. He mentions this to the secretary, who hits him and tells him to stop being so sexist. The man chides himself about not remembering that the secretary was a feminist, and that she was all about equal rights between men and women. The man says something about how she's not married yet. She responds saying something about how it wasn't any of his business whether she was married or not. He knew that. He knew that she could do whatever she wanted. He hoped she didn't get married and continued her career.

     

* * *

 

 

      It was an uneventful day at the office, just like every other day. As the man leaves after he finishes working, he thinks about how sick of working there he was. He hits himself for thinking that. He needed to have a job to support his wife and their kids. After all, he wanted his kids to go to a college after they graduated in 8 and 11 years. He wanted them to have a good life after they left home.

      There was an accident on the way home. It didn't involve him, but he went by it. The man knew that he had to be careful.

      He though more about his life. Him and his wife had gotten married relatively young. They were only 20 and 18, respectively. His wife had given birth three months after they were married, even though their parents had wanted them not to have kids so young. The son was 10 now. The daughter was only 7. The man sighed. He and his wife were now 30 and 28. They both knew that that wasn't too old to have another child. They knew this because their parents still hounded them about having a third. They had discussed it when their daughter was 3, but they didn't have enough time for a third at the time. The man knew that both of them had been thinking about having another child. They had wanted another right after their daughter was born, but their parents were against it.

      The man thought he might discuss it with his wife soon, having another child. He knew that their children would be against it, but that didn't matter. He wondered what his neighbours would say if they had another child. The man knew that all his neighbours with kids the same age as his children were at least 5 years older than they were, and that other people the age of him and his wife had children that weren't even 4 yet.

      He drove the rest of the way home thinking about having another child.

 

* * *

 


	3. The Definition of "Regular"

Dictionary.com -  
     Regular:

      1. Usual; Normal; Customary

      2. Evenly or uniformly arranged; symmetrical

      3. Characterized by a fixed principle, uniform procedure, etc.

Oxford Dictionaries -  
     Regular:

      1. Arranged in or constituting a constant or definite pattern, especially with the same space between individual instances

      2. Recurring at uniform intervals

      3. Conforming to or governed by an accepted standard of procedure or convention

Cambridge Dictionaries -  
     Regular:

     1. Happening repeatedly in a fixed pattern, with equal or similar amounts of space or time between one and the next

     2. Usual or ordinary; normal

     3. Doing to same thing or going to the same place often


End file.
